God Eaters, Cazadores en Remnant
by ptl
Summary: Durante una misión, los miembros de Cradle y Blood son transportados a Remnant y Ozpin les ofrece puestos como estudiantes y instructores en Beacon. ¡Temblad Grimm, Salem, Cinder y Roman pues los que devoran a los dioses se enfrentarán a cualquier mal que amenace a la humanidad y a los Faunus de este nuevo mundo nacido de las cenizas! Inspirado en una historia de Phoenix Champion.
1. Prólogo:Una misión extrañamente larga

" _Los dioses caerán… la humanidad se alzará… en una sangrienta revolución."_

 **Prólogo:** Una misión extrañamente larga…

Es el año 2074… la Tierra se encuentra en ruinas por los Aragami, bestias devoradoras de mundos. En 2050, los científicos descubrieron unas extrañas formas de vida microscópicas, las cuales llamaron Células Oráculo. Las Células Oráculo mostraban reacciones energéticas nunca antes vistas, por lo que decidieron investigarlas para crear una fuente de energía infinita… un paso más cerca de los dioses. Sarcasmo del destino. Descubrieron que las Células Oráculo evolucionaban aprendiendo de aquello que consumían y de que tenían un gran apetito. Literalmente _**enorme**_. Poco después, ocurrió el apocalipsis... Enormes torres compuestas de Células Oráculo salieron de la superficie de todo el planeta, destruyéndolo todo. Y eso no era lo peor… Nada más alzarse, agrupaciones de Células Oráculo empezaron a formar colonias, cada una de ellas tenía el aspecto de monstruos sacados de mitos y leyendas. Devoraban todo lo que se encontraban en su camino; son extremadamente violentos y ferales, y ningún arma lograba plantarles cara. La gente empezó a creer que eran emisarios de los dioses con la misión de darle el castigo divino a la humanidad. A partir de aquí, esas abominaciones empezarían a llevar su nombre actual: _**Aragami**_.

Afortunadamente, una empresa bioquímica llamada Fenrir ya tenía avanzados estudios sobre las Células Oráculo, por lo que empezaría a desarrollar tecnología basada en estas para contraatacar a los Aragami. Los sacrificios que hicieron no fueron en vano, pues las armas biomecánicas compuestas de Células Oráculo, los God Arcs, y los guerreros que se inyectan la esencia misma de los Aragami para poder usarlas, los God Eaters, se convirtieron en el faro de esperanza para la humanidad.

Por donde íbamos, ya han pasado unos meses tras los incidentes del Friar y el Árbol Hélix, ambos placados por el escuadrón de fuerzas especiales Blood. Estos God Eaters de tercera generación son los que poseen y despertaron el Poder de la Sangre, un poder oculto dentro de cada God Eater que consiste de la manifestación de la fuerza de voluntad unida al fenómeno de resonancia, la interacción entre Células Oráculo, para dar lugar a habilidades de combate nunca antes vistas. La Sede del Lejano Oriente de Fenrir se encuentra en un periodo de calma, más o menos. En realidad, después de todo ese caos, ya hay más tiempo para dedicarse a otras importantes tareas necesarias para la supervivencia: desarrollo y creación de nuevos Soldados God Arc; búsquedas de recursos; patrullas antiaragami; expediciones para encontrar nuevos emplazamientos para construir Residencias Satélite y abrir vías de suministros; no perderse el siguiente capítulo de Bugarally…(esto último es lo que le preocupa a cierto capitán de la 1ª Unidad del Lejano Oriente y a un italiano que comparte los mismos intereses que él).

Una de estas expediciones nos lleva a bordo del Argo, una autocaravana militar de alta tecnología que ha sido asignada recientemente a la unidad independiente Cradle, que se encarga de la investigación a largo plazo en el terreno y de las Residencias Satélite. Esta maravilla del transporte tiene equipamiento y especificaciones que podrían poner envidiosos a los dueños de un Ferrari: sistema de autolocomoción todoterreno de última generación; suspensión comparable a la resistencia de las patas de un Vajra; laboratorio de investigación y equipos de reparación de tecnología Oráculo; generador de núcleo de fusión Aragami con suficiente potencia y capacidad para iluminar un pueblo pequeño durante años; conexión satélite con cualquier sede de Fenrir; y una máquina de refrescos… Cuando se dice reciente, es que es literalmente nuevo. Es un prototipo experimental que se construyó con la inspiración de hacer una versión en miniatura del antiguo Friar, el mayor vehículo-colonia terrestre que jamás se haya construido… hasta que la Dra. Rachel Claudius ejecutó su conspiración…

Dentro del Argo podemos ver a los miembros de Cradle entreteniéndose con los miembros de Blood. "¿Alguien puede recordarme por qué estamos aquí?" preguntó Romeo Leoni "Por enésima vez… estamos acompañando a Cradle a investigar unas anomalías. ¿Tienes ladrillos en las orejas o qué?" le respondió enojado un tal Gilbert McLein "Más bien, tiene la cabeza llena de canciones de idols, igual que Kota." rectificó Alisa "¡Ey, tampoco soy tan distraído!" dijo un ofendido pelirrojo "Pshe. ¿Y aquellas veces en las que te quedabas dormido en las clases de Sakaki te dicen algo o qué?" añadió Soma más leña al fuego "¡Ni siquiera tú estabas allí!" dijo Kota con cara de haber sido víctima de un lanzamiento de tarta "Pffff, perdona Kota pero era bastante gracioso." dijo Yuu intentando contener la risa "¡Eso me lo habría imaginado de cualquiera pero no de ti!" acusó Kota con el dedo a su líder "En realidad, todo el mundo lo sabía por parte del Director Sakaki." intercidió Ciel.

Mientras esta cómica escena se desarrollaba, Hiro Kamui, capitán de Blood, se encontraba comiendo un sándwich de odén en el asiento del copiloto "Oye Licca, ¿qué piensas de esta misión?" le pregunta a la mecánica del grupo "En mi opinión, o se cuece algo gordo o están mal de la cabeza. ¿No parece sospechoso que la propia Central haya enviado los mejores equipos y material para una expedición de investigación? Fíjate en todas las provisiones y Factor Desequilibrante que tenemos, incluido el equipo para cultivar Células Oráculo. ¡Es cómo si esperasen a que terminemos en años!" le respondió Licca mientras tenía las manos en el volante. En aquel instante, Julius entra en la cabina "Yo también pensaba lo mismo. Es cierto que para investigar esas extrañas señales se necesita equipamiento especial y tiempo, pero, ¿no habían informes de que los Aragami intentaban estar lo más alejado posible de esa zona? Por como vamos, es como si fuéramos a un territorio desconocido o tremendamente hostil." "No sois los únicos." Se giraron para ver a Livie "El Director Feldman también parecía estar en contra de la misión. Ni siquiera consigue información de los de arriba. Parece que el verdadero propósito de la misión es confidencial." "Mmm… Esperemos que no sea parte de esas conspiraciones como el Proyecto Arca o lo de la Dra. Casi terminaron por resetear a todo el planeta con un Apocalipsis Devorador." suspiró Hiro. "Por no hablar de después, como en el Árbol Hélix." Julios frunció el ceño al recordarlo "O el incidente del Arius Nova de hace tres años." "Puf. Tuvimos que hacernos con montón de núcleos raros porque esa cosa era un muro antiaragami andante con esa cantidad de Factores Desequilibrantes. Me pregunto si las Artes Sanguinas y las Balas de Sangre habrían servido de algo como si fuera un psion." suspiró Licca.

Ya se estaban acercando a su objetivo. Según la información que les dieron,en aquella comarca del interior de la antigua región de Kanto han habido rumores de fenómenos extraños: avistamientos de bestias negras; árboles intactos y percepción temporal anormal.

Hay algunos que afirmaban a creer de que allí se escondía la puerta a otro mundo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, podría tener sentido. Ha habido un incidente hace tres años y otro hace unos meses sobre un conflicto interdimensional en el que el espacio-tiempo estaba a pendiente de un pelo. Monstruos, personas y lugares de otros mundos llegaron a mezclarse con este causando un caos mayor del ya existente, ¡incluso una organización criminal de un pasado alternativo experimentó con Aragami y Soldados God Arc para utilizarlos como bioarmas! Por suerte, algunos miembros de Cradle y Blood lograron acabar con el origen de tantos problemas, junto con un ejército improvisado de héroes de otros universos que cogieron por el camino. De paso, Alisa trajo unos souvenirs de su segundo viaje junto con Nana y Ciel. Romeo y Kota estaban eternamente agradecidos por la selección de canciones, videojuegos, manga y anime que Xiamou hizo personalmente a Alisa para cumplir con la "misión" que le encomendaron a ella. Cuando volvieron, la Central decidió hacerse cargo de cualquier material orgánico o inorgánico que estuviera contenido por los God Arcs ya que devoraron desde zombies, mutantes, demonios, bugs de ordenador y robots que decidieron inspeccionarlos. Lo más polémico (y probablemente cierto) del asunto fue de que lo hicieron para investigar la tecnología y ADN alienígena devorada para su propio beneficio. Fue una suerte que los God Arcs no mutaran de los peligrosos virus que tenían los B.O.W. en sus repulsivos cuerpos. Eso SÍ que sería conspiratorio: ir a otros mundos para conseguir los conocimientos y tecnologías más avanzadas y peligrosas para aumentar su poder de forma diabólica.

Mientras se estremecían por la gran posibilidad de aquello último, el Argo llegó a un bosque, pero dejó de funcionar, ni siquiera las puertas. Sabiendo que había algo que estaba mal, todos se dirigieron a las ventanas más cercanas solo para ver la autocaravana dirigirse al interior del bosque, ¡sin conductor y sin energía! Licca no podía poner en marcha el Argo sin que haya energía proviniendo del reactor. Aparte, se darían cuenta de si el Argo se aragamificara. Las Células Oráculo no eran muy sutiles a la hora de mutar a algo o alguien. "Ehm, Ciel. ¿No te parece haber vivido por esto antes?" musitó Nana a su compañera, pero Lindow respondió en su lugar "Sí. La verdad es que esto me da un deja vú, como si fueramos a una br… ". Kota, aterrado, le cierra la boca "¡No lo digas! ¡¿Acaso quieres maldecirnos a todos?!". "¿Estabas diciendo "una brecha"?". Romeo... por qué tenías que ser siempre el que dice la última palabra... Todos se dieron con la mano en la cara "Romeo, si salimos de esta, tendremos una charla muy larga sobre cómo no fastidiarla en misiones "delicadas"." Nana le dijo de forma sutil y con cara seria _"¡Nunca más nos hagas de gafe, a ver si te enteras!"_.

Como si el retorcido destino hubiera escuchado a Romeo, una gran cantidad de energía empezó a fluctuar por los alrededores del bosque y una gran sacudida fue sentida por los que estaban dentro del vehículo. Todos se agarraron con fuerza a lo que tenían más cerca, pero un enorme flash y ruido los dejó a todos inconscientes.

Hiro y Yuu fueron los primeros en recobrar el conocimiento y se dedicaron a despertar a los demás. Todos tenían la cabeza hecha polvo por el temblor y algunos no se lo tomaron mejor que otros: Kota tenía la cabeza cubierta por una papelera (¿Qué hacía una papelera ahí?) y Romeo estaba debajo de un saco de sándwiches ( en serio, ¿por qué les pasan siempre estas cosas?). Nada más quitarse la papelera, Kota tuvo su mirada apuntando a una ventana y se le abrieron los ojos como platos. "Kota, ¿qué ocurre?" preguntó preocupado Yuu por su compañero "Ahh. Por curiosidad, ¿Shio destruyó la Luna cuando fue allí?" respondió confundido el capitán de la 1ª Unidad "¡¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?! ¡Shio no puede haber hecho algo así!" gritó exasperada Alisa. Entonces Soma interviene "Shio no destruyó la Luna, la terraformó." entonces Soma miró a través del cristal "Pero, por una vez, Kota no se golpeó la cabeza." .Entonces todos se acercaron a la ventana y lo que observaron les dejó atónitos. No era el hecho de que estuvieran en un bosque más grande, ni que fuera de noche. No. Era la Luna. En lugar del satélite lleno de vida que conocían, había una enorme esfera blanca destrozada por la mitad y con fragmentos flotando cerca de ella. Esta no era _su_ Luna. "Ehh. ¿Chicos?" llamó la atención Hiro "Parece que nuestra misión sí que va a ser muy larga…" "No digas más." dijo Yuu "Estamos… en otro mundo."

En lo alto de una colina se puede apreciar la silueta de Beacon, una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de Cazadores de los cuatro reinos de Remnant. Según una de las leyendas más antiguas de Remnant, cuando el hombre nació del polvo, este fue constantemente atacado por las criaturas de Grimm, monstruos de la oscuridad que no poseen alma y cuyo propósito es acabar con la humanidad. El hombre intentaba resistir, pero los Grimm arrinconaron a los últimos supervivientes. Cuando se pensó que todo estaba perdido, una luz emergió de la oscuridad, el Polvo. Una forma de energía que contenía la furia de la naturaleza de forma comprimida. Armado con él, la humanidad logró alzarse y vencer a las sombras que la oprimían, por lo que pudo establecerse y extenderse en este mundo hostil. Obviamente, con el crecimiento de la civilización hubieron conflictos y problemas, como los Faunus, humanos con rasgos animales, que sufrían una gran desigualdad, y la Gran Guerra, un conflicto generado por la falta de libertad creativa que sufría la gente. Como la oscuridad crecía, también lo hacían los Grimm, puesto que estos son atraídos por la negatividad de la gente. A raíz de eso, se formaron los Cazadores, guerreros expertos en el combate armado y en el uso del Polvo, aparte de su maestría del Aura, la manifestación del alma, y la Semblanza, una habilidad especial única de cada usuario de Aura que refleja una parte de la psique del que la use. La misión de los Cazadores es la de proteger a la civilización de los Grimm y del crimen organizado, complementando al ejército y a la policía como fuerzas pacificadoras. Los Grimm son extremadamente peligrosos, por lo que los Cazadores tienen que entrenar desde una edad temprana en una escuela de guerreros para después inscribirse en una academia de Cazadores a la edad de 17. Esto es necesario para obtener las capacidades de combate necesarias para enfrentarse a los Grimm y obtener el certificado de Cazador.

Por donde íbamos, a sí. Ya habían pasado 2 días desde el examen de iniciación y la asignación de equipos y los estudiantes ya empezaban a adaptarse al ritmo escolar. Entre todos los equipos, destacan especialmente dos: RWBY y JNPR. RWBY(Rubí) está formado por la líder Ruby Rose, una tímida aficionada de las armas que se adelantó 2 años por un atraco que detuvo; su medio hermana mayor Yang Xiao Long, de personalidad explosiva y casanova (no sé cual es la versión femenina de casanova); la sofisticada Weiss Schnee, heredera de la Compañia de Polvo Schnee, aparte de ser una niña mimada…; y la misteriosa Blake Belladonna. En cambio, JNPR(Juniper) lo conforman el líder novato Jaune Arc, que no tiene ninguna habilidad en la batalla pero tiene talento como estratega; la campeona Pyrrha Nikos, ganadora por 4 años consecutivos del torneo regional de Mistral; la enérgica Nora Valkirie, cuya alocada personalidad trae de cabeza a su compañero, el taciturno Lie Ren, a pesar de su excepcional capacidad de meditación.

Ahora en serio, mientras Ozpin trabajaba en su despacho con una buena taza de su café favorito (me pregunto cómo no se convirtió en un adicto de la cafeína como el Dr. Oobleck, los dos siempre tienen una taza de café en la mano) recibió una alerta de seguridad proveniente del bosque Esmeralda y activó la cámara. Lo que vio no era lo que se esperaba. Una de las cámaras grabó unas fluctuaciones eléctricas en el aire que parecían distorsionarlo, seguido después de un resplandor que dejó la cámara inutilizable durante unos segundos. Cuando volvió a funcionar, captó una especie de vehículo militar de color negro con una insignia dorada que se parecía vagamente a la cara de un Beowolf. Mientras Ozpin se preguntaba qué hacía allí, vió salir unas figuras del vehículo. Eran personas que parecían tener la edad de estudiar en una de las academias, aparte de que poseían unas armas gigantes que podrían aplastar a una persona normal si cayeran encima. Las armas no llamaron mucho la atención de Ozpin, él está acostumbrado a ver a Cazadores y estudiantes con armas así de grandes, aunque su aguda vista le hizo jurar de que tenían algo orgánico. _"Parece de que sí tendremos un año interesante."_ pensó Ozpin. "Señorita Goodwitch, llama a los equipos RWBY y JNPR. Tenemos visita y me gustaría que la recibieran." telecomunicó Ozpin desde su Scroll. Seguidamente se puso a observar la Luna fragmentada "Me pregunto si podrán ayudar a estos jóvenes a traer la esperanza a este mundo…" murmuró pensativo.

"Ahhh… ¿Por qué Ozpin nos habrá llamado a estas horas? Estaba empezando a coinciliar el sueño." se quejó un adormilado Jaune "No lo sé. *bostezo* Pero parece importante. Creo que es una misión." le respondió Ruby "¿En serio? ¡¿Crees?! ¡Dime alguna otra razón importante por la que hayan decidido despertarnos y equiparnos, mientras deberíamos estar durmiendo!" dijo sarcásticamente exasperada Weiss por la cabeza hueca de su líder "Tienes razón. Si no duermo, mi pelo no estará igual de bello." dijo Yang acicalándose el pelo y ganándose una mirada furiosa de Weiss "¡¿Sólo te preocupa eso?!". En este momento, la loca Nora decide intervenir "Oh. ¡Esta me la se! ¡Han venido unos alienígenas con armas gigantes que comen cualquier cosa, dicen venir de un planeta destrozado y quieren que nos los traigamos aquí para unirse a nosotros y entrenarnos!" todo el mundo se queda mirándola fijamente como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, especialmente Ren, quien suspiró por la alocada imaginación de su amiga de la infancia.

Mientras, los exploradores de Fenrir estornudaron todos a la vez "Que raro… Alisa, ¿es posible que hayamos cogido un resfriado de otro mundo?" le preguntó Yuu a Alisa "No creo. Es extraño, sí. Pero pienso que es una casualidad." "A lo mejor alguien estaba hablando de nosotros." musitó Nana "Tal vez." Hiro se encogió de hombros. Habían decidido enviar a un equipo para explorar los alrededores y buscar señales de civilización, conformado por los dos líderes y algunos expertos en viajes interdimensionales: Nana, Alisa, Soma y Ciel. Estaban explorando los alrededores cuando Soma se detuvo en seco "¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó Hiro "Aquí hay algo." respondió Soma mientras preparaba su gran espada "Cierto. Detecto varias entidades y parecen hostiles. Recomiendo tomar medidas defensivas." confirmó Ciel con Intuición, su Poder de Sangre, mientras hacían lo mismo que Soma. No poco después, salieron al acecho una manada de extrañas criaturas negras que parecían lobos y osos, y poseían armaduras y máscaras de hueso con marcas rojas a su alrededor. Nana fue la primera en hablar "Esto… ¿Esas cosas son Aragami?" "No lo creo Nana. nunca había visto un Aragami que se parezca a un lobo negro y con ojos rojos tan intensos. Aunque sí que desprenden el mismo instinto asesino." opinó Hiro. Y como si esto fuera una señal, los lobos y osos se dirigieron a atacarlos. Todo el equipo esquivó sus ataques y contraatacaron inmediatamente. Alisa cortó a uno a la mitad antes de cambiar a su ametralladora y descargar una ráfaga de muerte Oráculo a las bestias. Soma cortó cabezas con tanta brutalidad que hizo volar los cuerpos al resto de enemigos, no muy diferente a Nana, que aplastaba cráneos y armaduras con su martillo propulsado como si estuviera dándole con un bate a un montón de piñatas. Ciel esperaba el momento necesario para atacar a los puntos débile, ya sea con su espada o su rifle de francotirador. Hiro y Yuu lucharon conjuntamente como una máquina bien engrasada, desatando cortes, balas y Artes Sanguinas sin piedad, transformando esta batalla en una fluida danza de la muerte. De repente, un lobo más grande que el resto, el que parecía el líder, decidió encargarse de estos dos ya que eran la mayor amenaza "¡Eso sí que no, perrito!" tentó Hiro y el Beowuolf Alpha intentó darles un zarpazo, solo para golpear el aire. Confundido, miró a sus alrededores intentando encontrarlos "No es por nada personal, pero preferimos comer que a ser comidos." la voz de Yuu sonó encima del Alpha y este miró arriba… solo para encontrarse con dos cabezas monstruosas que parecían tener mucha hambre. Durante su último milisegundo de vida, el Alpha abrió la boca como si no se creyera lo que estaba viendo, solo para ser devorado y consumido por los God Arcs de Hiro y Yuu. Cuando se acabó la batalla, se dieron cuenta de que los cadáveres se disolvían en cenizas negras y de otra cosa más… "¿Uhm? Que raro. No hay núcleo." dijo perplejo Hiro "Esta es una prueba más de que estas cosas no son Aragami y de que estamos en otro mundo." dijo Yuu "Ehh, ¿chicos? Creo que tenemos público." Nana dijo nerviosamente. Todos se giraron en la dirección de Nana para ver un grupo de gente de lo más variado: había una especie de caballero con chándal , armado con espada y escudo; una guerrera amazónica con un escudo de hoplita y una lanza mecanizada; una chica de pelo naranja con una especie de martillo con un cañon en la cabeza de este; un chico de pelo negro con una mecha rosa, ropas verdes chinas y un par de pistolas automáticas verdes con cuchillas; una rubia voluptuosa con unos guanteletes amarillos; una mujer vestida de negro con un lazo y ojos que la hacen parecer un gato con una pistola-katana; una chica de pelo blanco cuyo vestido blanco y florete revólver la hacen parecer una princesa de batalla; y la última, una chica de 15 años de pelo negro con mechas rojas, pero lo más sorprendente de ella es de que tenía el mismo estilo que Livie. ¿Qué posibilidades habían de encontrarse con otra Caperucita Roja armada con una guadaña-pistola gigante de color rojo?

El grupo de nativos tenían unas caras que decían no haber visto nada igual en su vida. Normal, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que un grupo de gente de más o menos su edad, sea capaz de utilizar esas armas biomecánicas gigantes como si fueran Cazadores expertos? ¿Y que de esas armas salieran bocas capaces de devorar un Beowolf Alpha con tan solo dos bocados? Fijándose bien, la del pelo naranja tenía una expresión facial que exclamaba "Os lo dije" con orgullo. Finalmente, la de la capucha roja reaccionó e intentó presentarse "Uhh… hola soy Ruby, ¿y quiénes sois? ¿Qué son esas armas? ¡¿Puedo tocarlas?! ¿Hay más de vosotros? ¿Y qué hacéis aquí?. Yuu, con un paso enfrente, le respondió todas sus preguntas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo " Me llamó Yuu Kannagi y estos son Soma Shicksal, Alisa Illinichina Amiela, Hiro Kamui, Nana Kozuki y Ciel Alencon. Somos God Eaters. Nuestras armas se llaman God Arcs y no, no puedes tocarlas a no ser que quieras que te devoren, créeme. El resto de nuestro equipo se encuentra a bordo de nuestro vehículo. Y en cuanto al por qué estamos aquí… bueno, digamos de que nos perdimos en vuestro mundo durante una misión." y le extendió la mano como prueba de confianza.

Nadie sabía de que en aquel instante, Remnant conocerá la furia de aquellos que devoran los dioses...


	2. Capítulo 1

" _¿Qué pasaría si dos mundos chocaran? Un cambio en el destino, provocado por él mismo."_

 **Capítulo 1:** Devoradores de dioses y Cazadores de sombras.

Ozpin estaba esperando a RWBY y JNPR cuando estos llegaron. "Gracias por venir. Y lo siento por despertaros." dijo Ozpin, disculpándose de antemano "No hay ningún problema. RWBY y JNPR listos para servir." dijo Ruby antes de mostrar una cara excitada "Especialmente si es nuestra primera misión… ¡¿Es una misión?! ¡¿Lo es, lo es?!". El resto no pudo evitar llevarse la mano en la frente y suspirar, especialmente Weiss y Goodwitch, por la inmadurez de Ruby. Ozpin, en cambio, mantenía su misteriosa calma, para nada afectado por la excitación de Ruby. "Correcto, señorita Rose. Hemos recibido informes de nuestras cámaras de seguridad sobre esto…" y mostró el vídeo al resto hasta la parte en la que aparecía el vehículo "Al parecer, este extraño vehículo apareció de la nada después de esas interferencias energéticas." Todo el mundo estaba opinando sobre el vehículo "Uhm. Parece una especie de transporte militar." dijo Pyrrha "Ya, pero no se parece a la de ningún ejército que conozcamos, ¿y a qué vendrá la insignia?" opinó Weiss, ya que su hermana mayor trabaja en el ejército de Atlas "¿Es eso… un Beowolf" preguntó Blake al ver la insignia. Ozpin decidió continuar "Y no solo eso." y en el vídeo se mostró algo más. Del vehículo salían varias personas de más o menos de la edad de los estudiantes. Algunos llevaban uniformes negros y otros, blancos, y tenían la mismo símbolo de Beowolf a sus espaldas, eso sin contar las armas que tenían. El rubio llevaba una gran espada curva que parece oxidada; la del pelo plateado, boina roja y un uniforme que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, poseía una enorme ametralladora roja; el de piel moreno con pelo blanco tenía un enorme claymore de color blanco puro y hojas de sierra; el de pelo marrón tenía también una espada semejante a la del primero pero de color negro puro; otra con pelo plateado, pero en trenzas, tiene una espada ancha de color celeste de longitud normal (en realidad es una espada corta, según los estándares de un God Arc) y una chica de ojos rosa oscuro y pelo negro corto que podría hacerla confundir con un Faunus por su peinado de gato (dos mechones de pelo parecen orejas de gato) y que blande un martillo rosa más grande que el de Nora, Magnhild, lo que la hace un poco celosa.

Ozpin prosiguió "Tenéis que dirigiros al bosque Esmeralda, comprobar sus intenciones y, si no son hostiles, traerlos a la academia.". Y entonces Jaune preguntó inseguro "¿Y si no son amigables?" "Entonces huid y llamar refuerzos. Nunca he oído hablar de ellos, pero sé con experiencia que son más hábiles que un Cazador corriente." Ozpin respondió directamente, haciendo tragar saliva a Jaune. Entonces un pensamiento le asalta a Ren "Si son tan fuertes, ¿cómo es que han llamado a dos equipos de primer año que acaban de instalarse recientemente?" Ren tenía razón, ¿por qué Ozpin decidió acudir a ellos, unos novatos, para encontrar a un potencial enemigo que es más fuerte que ellos? Todo el mundo volvió a plantar su mirada en el director, el cual dejó escapar una sonrisa "Digamos que tengo una corazonada." lo cual ganó más confusión en el grupo. Glynda estaba a punto de decirle de que no era una buena idea, cuando vió la cara de absoluta confianza que tenía Ozpin de lo que hacía. A regañadientes, Glynda aceptó y los estudiantes se dirigieron al hangar a por una nave que les lleve, hablando emocionados sobre lo que pasará en su misión.

Una vez solos, Glynda le preguntó a Ozpin "¿Por qué ha enviado a esos niños ahí?" con lo que Ozpin le respondió "Creo que ellos son los que mejor conectarán con esa gente y los que les ayudarán a proteger este mundo."

Una vez en el bosque Esmeralda, cerca del punto donde se sitúa el vehículo de los desconocidos, Ruby empezó a emocionarse "¡Qué nervios! Nuestra primera misión y conoceremos más Cazadores fuertes. ¡No puedo esperar a ver sus armas!", a lo que Weiss le reprendió "Chsssh. ¿Podrías hacer menos ruido? No sabemos si son enemigos o no.". Entonces Yang contesta "Hey. A lo mejor estamos aquí porque somos la gente más amigable de Beacon. Además, esos chicos son bastante guapos..." y todo eso con una sonrisilla pervertida. El resto no hizo más que suspirar por esa manía de Yang, cuando de repente, oyeron sonidos de disparos y lucha. "¡Procede de esa dirección!" Blake apuntó. Todos apuraron a la dirección del ruido. Ruby con su Semblanza, consiguió llegar la primera a la fuente, y nada más desenfundar Crescent Rose, lo que vio la dejó en el sitio "Guau."

Los guerreros desconocidos estaban enfrentándose a una manada de Beowolfs junto a unos Ursa, dejando una masacre en las filas de Grimm. A pesar del tamaño de sus armas, ellos se movían inexperadamente fluidos y veloces, no tanto como Ruby pero impresionándola enormemente. Alternaban golpes certeros de sus armas blancas con disparos de Polvo de sus formas de pistola. Por no hablar de los ataques sobrecargados de Aura, especialmente los relámpagos negros y rojos que desataban cuando entraban en contacto con sus víctimas. Mientras ellos combatían, el resto de estudiantes se acercó a la escena y se quedaron igual que Ruby. De repente, un Beowolf Alfa que dirigía la manada decidió encargarse del rubio y del castaño, ya que parecían estar al mando de esos desconocidos. No pudieron evitar abrir sus bocas cuando el castaño se mofaba del Grimm. ¿Quién era tan confiado o loco para burlarse de un Beowolf Alfa? El Alfa decidió atacarlos en respuesta, solo para dejarles con la sorpresa de que habían desaparecido. Sin que se lo esperen, oyeron una voz proveniente del cielo, donde fueron testigos de lo más increíble que hayan visto en aquella noche.

Los dos líderes expertos se encontraban descendiendo en picado hacia el Beowolf, iluminados por la luz de las ruinas lunares, transformando sus espadas en un par de fauces negras y blancas que parecían Grimm, sólo para que estas devorasen el Alfa de un bocado cada una.

Cuando volvió la calma, los desconocidos discutieron de algo sobre "núcleos", "Aragami" y "mundo". La de las orejas de gato, observaron de que era solo el pelo en vez de orejas de verdad para la aún más creciente confusión de Blake, se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo observados y avisó a su grupo, haciendo que este hiciera contacto visual con los estudiantes. Después de unos minutos de silenciosas, sorprendidas y incómodas miradas, Ruby decidió dar un paso adelante para demostrar de que no eran ninguna amenaza "Uhh… hola soy Ruby, ¿y quiénes sois? ¿Qué son esas armas? ¡¿Puedo tocarlas?! ¿Hay más de vosotros? ¿Y qué hacéis aquí?" aunque, claro, como la Ruby que es, no pudo emocionarse después de ver una batalla tan intensa entre Cazadores y Grimm, por no hablar del hecho de que sus armas se habían comido a un Grimm. El líder rubio, en cambio, le contestó todas sus preguntas, aparentemente siguiéndola sin perderse en su cacao de adrenalina "Me llamó Yuu Kannagi y estos son Soma Shicksal, Alisa Illinichina Amiela, Hiro Kamui, Nana Kozuki y Ciel Alencon. Somos God Eaters. Nuestras armas se llaman God Arcs y no, no puedes tocarlas a no ser que quieras que te devoren, créeme. El resto de nuestro equipo se encuentra a bordo de nuestro vehículo. Y en cuanto al por qué estamos aquí… bueno, digamos de que nos perdimos en vuestro mundo durante una misión." le extendió la mano a Ruby quien devolvió el gesto "Me llamo Ruby Rose, y estas son mis compañeras: Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, que no os confunda el apellido, es mi hermana, y nuestros amigos: Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie y Lie Ren. Juntos formamos los equipos RWBY y JNPR, aunque claro, acabávamos de inscribirnos en Beacon, por lo que aún somos Cazadores en entrenamiento." Entonces, Ruby se dio cuenta de uno o dos detalles que pasaron de alto "Espera, ¿God Eaters? ¿Así se llaman los Cazadores por donde venís? Lo de comer, eso ya se ve por lo que hicísteis a ese Beowolf gigante, aunque la parte de dios no lo entienda, mola. ¿Cómo es que vuestras armas no se comen a vosotros?" justo cuando el líder de Cradle iba a responder, Jaune remarcó "Un momento, ¿qué quieres decir con "perdidos en _este_ mundo"...?" y una idea "Norífica" (obviamente, de las que se les ocurre a Nora), le vino a la cabeza. A pesar de que era una locura, él formuló "la pregunta" "A-acaso, ¿n-no seréis aliens? ¿Verdad?" . Para desmayo de Jaune, Soma le dio "la respuesta" "¿Acaso parecemos aliens para vosotros? Somos humanos..." Jaune y unos cuantos dieron un suspiro de alivio, antes de que Soma diera la noticia bomba, esperando internamente las reacciones de los nativos "...de otro mundo." Vale, eso sí que estuvo gracioso.

Weiss, obviamente, intentaba no creérselo "¡Es imposible! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que seáis de otro mundo?!" por lo que Hiro se encargó de darle un golpe crítico a sus defensas escépticas "¿Acaso os suenan nuestras armas? ¿O Fenrir? ¿Los Aragami?" Weiss intentó musitar algo pero fue interrumpida por el asalto definitivo "Por no decir de que no nos suena para nada este lugar, ni de lo que es Beacon, ni los monstruos negros y no sabemos lo que significa la palabra Cazador por aquí." y todo esto, explicado de forma totalmente honesta, dejando a los demás con un shock y a Nora, con un complejo de profeta ("¡Sé leer el futuro! ¡Sé leer el futuro!"*looping infinito*). Ruby no salía de su asombro "¡¿Cómo no sabéis lo qué es un Cazador?! ¡Son los defensores de la humanidad que se enfrentan a los villanos y a los Grimm con armas y movimientos espectaculares!" y lo acompañó haciendo sonidos y movimientos de karate, dejando algo confundidos a los God Eaters, mientras Ciel procesó la información "Entonces, los Cazadores son las fuerzas pacificadoras del lugar y los Grimm eran esas criaturas negras, ¿correcto?" ganándose así un gesto de afirmación de Ruby. "Y deduzco de que habéis sido enviados para recogernos." ganándose una risa nerviosa de los estudiantes. "No pasa nada, somos como vosotros... en un sentido. Además, estábamos buscando ayuda." aseguró Yuu. "Claro, como no. Os llevaremos a Beacon, allí hablaréis con el Profesor Ozpin." Ruby le respondió aliviada "Pero antes, tenemos que avisar al resto del equipo para que preparen nuestro vehículo. No podemos dejarlos atrás. Aparte, el Argo posee material militar y científico avanzado y confidencial, por lo que nos lo tenemos que llevar." dijo Hiro antes de sacar una especie de Scroll de su bolsillo.

En el "punto de aterrizaje" del Argo, el resto del equipo montaba guardia por si algo o alguien les atacaba. Ya tuvieron unas cuantas escaramuzas con esas bestias negras, que según Licca, no son Aragami, por la falta de respuesta Oráculo, aparte de que no detectaron ninguna señal de vida presente en ellas, aumentando el nivel de alerta. Afortunadamente, eran más fáciles de llevar que los Aragami. Otra prueba que demostraba de que no habían Aragami en la zona es el bosque. Sí, el bosque. En su mundo, los Aragami devoraron todos los bosques del planeto, por lo que encontrar un árbol o planta ya era raro de por sí, por eso el bosque al que se dirigieron al principio era un motivo más para investigar. Por lo que recogieron unas cuantas muestras. Quién sabe. Podrían serles útiles de vuelta, si es que consiguen volver, claro… Lindow y los que fueron a otros mundos afirmaron tener que pasar por un montón de distorsiones en el multiverso para parar a Ouma y varias organizaciones antes de volver. Ahora mismo, estaban jugando una partida de póker, sorprendentemente con Julius como aparente ganador, mientras conversaban sobre experiencias interdimensionales "¿Así que fuisteis al infierno, a un videojuego, a un centro comercial lleno de zombies, a una nave espacial del futuro y conocísteis robots, caballeros, ninjas, aliens, fuerzas especiales, incluso verdaderos dioses y demonios? *suspiro* Nunca me acostumbraré a esta historia…" suspiró Kota al hablar con Lindow "Je. Ya sé que es una locura, no me lo creía ni yo, hasta que sucedió. Al menos, esta será una historia más que cuente a Ren y a los demás. Siempre son de las más emocionantes…" respondió Lindow a Kota. Es cierto que a ellos siempre, _**siempre**_ **,** les toca lo más extraño y peligroso, pero a la vez, emocionante. "Bueno, al menos lo que trajeron las chicas mereció la pena. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que un pasado alternativo tuviera tanta variedad? Tendré que darle las gracias a esa Xiamou que le hizo la selección a Alisa." Y en un mundo alternativo, una cierta chica vulpina de 765 años se sintió orgullosa de que un otaku de otro mundo reconociera su talento "¿Qué estás pensando esta vez, Xiamou?" un hombre con pelo blanco y negro y una cicatriz en la cabeza le preguntó a Xiamou "Nada Reiji. Tan solo que un otaku de la hermandad multiversal reconoció mi grandeza." "Si sigues haciendo el vago, te tendré que atizar, _**otra vez**_." Reiji dijo amenazadoramente a su vaga compañera "Ohhh, no hay quién se pueda tomar un descanso…" se quejó Xiamou.

Volviendo a Remnant, mientras Romeo y Gil se quejaban de la suerte que tenía Julius en el póker, Licca se asomó desde la puerta del Argo "¡Hey chicos! ¡He recibido una transmisión del líder, diciendo de que encontraron a alguien y se están dirigiendo a nuestra localización para recogernos!" Todo el mundo se alegraba por las buenas noticias, hasta que Livie habló "¿Sabes quién está con ellos?" "Tan solo que hay un grupo de estudiantes de una tal academia llamada Beacon que entrena guerreros, ¿por?" le respondió la mecánica "Nada. Sólo por curiosidad." En realidad, la segadora tenía el presentimiento de que había una copiona. Coincidentalmente, Ruby también tenía esa sospecha. _"Por aquí cerca hay una impostora"_ pensaron las dos a la vez. Oum nos proteja de lo que pasará…

Unos minutos después, una nave llegó a la localización del Argo con Yuu, los demás y unas cuantas personas que no conocían. Los estudiantes de Beacon estaban asombrados por la autocaravana, si en el vídeo era impresionante, de cerca aún más. También echaron un vistazo al resto del equipo de expedición: una chica de pelo gris recogido en una cola de caballo con gafas y ropa de mecánico;un rubio con ojos amarillentos de tercer año, con una espada curva negra con filo dorado; un castaño de 22 años con ojos azules, gorra negra y cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, y una lanza negra y morada; otro rubio con ojos azules y aire simpático, junto a una claymore negra y naranja que parece más contundente que cortante; un pelinaranja con una banda de pelo amarilla que hace juego con su vestuario, que tenía a su lado un cañón grande que parece que lance obuses; un hombre de pelo negro que estaba en sus últimos 30, que tenía un aire familiar a un cierto cuervo, y aunque no tenga un arma, poseía un guantelete dorado bastante estiloso; y al final… ahh, lo que temíamos. Todos los estudiantes parpadearon al ver a alguien inusual… bueno, tiene piel morena, ojos negros, pelo corto blanco con una trenza, el brazo del brazalete está vendado y… tiene una capucha roja, por no hablar de una guadaña roja gigante con una escopeta. Por un momento, hubo un silencio tenso cuando Ruby y Livie cruzaron las miradas… ya eran rivales por el estilo.

Mientras los demás ignoraron inmediatamente a la rivalidad entre Caperuzas, la nave guió al Argo por el bosque hacia Beacon. Los God Eaters sabían de que era un vehículo todoterreno de tecnología punta, pero eso no ayuda a que no se sientan extrañados al ver a Licca destrozar todos los árboles en el camino como si fueran conos de tráfico, creando un rastro de destrucción arboricida… bueno, al menos crearon un nuevo camino para no perderse en el bosque.

[.Hack/Roots OST - Silly Go Round]

Un rato después de asustarse de/admirar a/no saber qué pensar de la potencia del Argo, llegaron a alcanzar a ver en una colina una especie de castillo. Los terrestres estaban algo confundidos, porque aunque el diseño era moderno, parecía propio de un cuento de hadas, aparte de que sentían de que sus deberes como God Eaters (y mecánica) seguirían de una forma diferente. A pesar de que en este mundo no hayan Aragami, este aún tiene sus peligros, especialmente por los Grimm. Si estas encarnaciones de la oscuridad solo tienen como misión acabar con la humanidad, ellos tendrán que seguir luchando por un futuro esperanzador. A pesar de no ser dioses caídos, los God Eaters tendrán que seguir devorando para sobrevivir a la oscuridad. Con razón esa escuela se llamaba Beacon, es un faro por donde se emite la esperanza.

[ para la música]

Tras aparcar el Argo en el hangar, RWBY y JNPR guiaron a Blood y Cradle al ascensor, donde les esperaba la señora Goodwitch, observando a los nuevos visitantes de forma precaria. Una vez en la sala de los engranajes, Ozpin les recibió. Había visto la pelea desde su despacho y estaba impresionado. Los desconocidos poseían grandes dotes de combate que reflejaban la experiencia obtenida por derrotar a enemigos más peligrosos que ellos, a pesar de la edad de la mayoría de ellos. En cierto modo, ellos eran superiores a los Cazadores en términos físicos y de armamento. También observó los ataques que ocasionalmente lanzaban con su Aura, eran impresionantes. Pero si lo que ha oído era cierto, esos God Eaters nunca habrían oído en su vida sobre términos como Aura o Faunus, y de que provengan de un mundo con más problemas que el suyo, ya que recurrir a armamento gigante biológico como los God Arcs parece una medida desesperada. Él espera que ellos acepten su oferta. "Buenas noches. Me llamo Ozpin y soy el director de esta escuela, donde los estudiantes entrenan para ser Cazadores que protejan la paz de este mundo. Me imagino que estaréis confundidos por vuestra repentina aparición en nuestro mundo." y entonces Lindow le contesta "Es cierto que estamos perdidos pero estamos acostumbrados a estas cosas, lo del lío espacio-temporal o algo así." "¿No ha sido esta la primera vez, verdad?" "Es una historia muy larga…" dijo Kota "Mejor la contamos otro día.". Yuu decide intervenir "Cierto, pero aun así, necesitamos saber más cosas de este mundo, Remnant. Oímos un poco de parte de Ruby y los demás, pero aún quedan huecos." "Por supuesto, señor…" "Yuu. Lugarteniente Yuu Kannagi de la sección independiente Cradle de la sede del Lejano Oriente de Fenrir y este es el Capitán Hiro Kamui del escuadrón de fuerzas especiales Blood, también de la misma sede que mi equipo, y junto al resto, somos God Eaters." "Ehem." Licca llamó la atención de Yuu "Perdona, Licca es la mecánica de la expedición, aparte de la jefa del equipo de mantenimiento de los God Arcs en casa.". El resto de la sala no se lo podía creer, una vez más. Habían conocido a un lugarteniente y a un capitán de las fuerzas especiales, incluso a una mecánica jefa, y tenían la misma edad que los estudiantes de Beacon (excepto Lindow, claro). Pyrrha, Blake, Weiss y Ren tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, Jaune tenía la boca abierta, Yang silbó y Nora y Ruby tenían los ojos llenos de determinación. Glynda también le costaba un poco creérselo y Ozpin tenía curiosidad por saber cómo llegaron a esos rangos, por lo que preguntó directamente "Lo siento por preguntar, pero, ¿cómo es posible que unos jóvenes como vosotros seáis soldados de élite? Muchos de vosotros ni siquiera os habríais graduado como Cazadores si hubierais estudiado aquí hasta los veintiún años."

El ambiente en la sala se puso tenso por las reacciones de los terrestres, recordando los tiempos difíciles que pasaban. Lindow sólo dijo con voz solemne "Si tu mundo está siendo devorado literalmente por monstruos gigantes invencibles, apodados como dioses, ¿a cuánto estarías dispuesto para sobrevivir?" Esto llamó la atención de los nativos de Remnant. Las criaturas de Grimm eran extremadamente peligrosas para los humanos y los faunus, destruyendo los asentamientos exteriores a los reinos y llegaron al borde de la extinción a toda vida inteligente del planeta. No era extraño que las víctimas de un ataque Grimm desarrollen TEPT si logran sobrevivir. Pero aun así, los Grimm ignoran el resto de formas de vida, solo se enfrentan a los animales por territorio. Nunca habían oído hablar sobre Grimm que devoraran planetas. Adivinando lo que estaban pensando, Julius les explicó "Hace aproximadamente 20 años en nuestro mundo, nuestros científicos descubrieron unas formas de vida que llamaron Células Oráculo. Fue una revolución para la comunidad científica, pues demostraban tener potencial para convertirse en una fuente renovable y duradera de energía." entonces cerró los ojos "... Pero eso no es todo. Las Células Oráculo tienen una naturaleza depredadora que les lleva a consumir todo lo que alcanzan, a la vez que evolucionan de aquello que devoran. Hasta que llegó lo peor. Después de un evento en el que las Células Oráculo dejaron la mayoría del planeta en ruinas, estas empezaron a formar colonias. Superorganismos que toman la forma de monstruos y figuras mitológicas." el grupo de la academia ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros "Devoraran cualquier tipo de materia, orgánica y inorgánica, incluyendo a personas, animales y ciudades. Se reproducen rápidamente y ningún arma convencional les hacía nada. La población menguante empezó a creer de que eran enviados de los dioses para acabar con la humanidad. Esas bestias empezarían a conocerse como los dioses furiosos, o **Aragami**."

Los de Remnant estaban aterrorizados por lo que habían escuchado. Nunca se hubieran imaginado que fieras más peligrosas que los Grimm pudieran causar tanta muerte y destrucción solo por su hambre y adaptabilidad infinitas. Normal que fueran tan fuertes, ellos se enfrentaban a los Aragami. Lo que hizo que Ruby se diera cuenta de un detalle sobre los God Arcs… "Y sobre que a vuestras armas les salen bocas y devoran a cualquiera que no sean sus portadores, ¿tiene algo que ver con esas Células Oráculo y los Aragami?" Soma toma la palabra "Sólo hay dos cosas que pueden dañar a un Aragami. Las Células Oráculo y una sustancia derivada de ellas llamada Factor Desequilibrante. Básicamente, ese Factor controla los impulsos devoradores de los Aragami y define cómo son. Aunque sean capaces de consumir Factores externos, lo tienen muy mal si se les echa algo encima, ya que les resulta difícil de consumir al momento y pueden romper sus vínculos con el resto de Células. El problema era que el Factor integrado en las armas se degrada rápidamente, por lo que fue necesario un arma implementada con Células Oráculo, en pocas palabras, un Aragami artificial con forma de arma." Ruby hizo un "Guau" por el hecho de que los God Arcs eran armas totalmente vivas, un sueño secreto de cualquier amante de las armas hecho realidad. Pero Glynda apuntó el problema "Pero si esas armas son Aragami, ¿cómo hacéis para controlarlas?" Todos los God Eaters mostraron sus brazaletes, Alisa al frente del discurso "Cada posible candidato a God Eater es sometido a pruebas médicas para asignarle el God Arc más compatible a ellos. Luego, son inyectados con Factor Desequilibrante, formando Células Oráculo en sus cuerpos que son mantenidas a raya por los brazaletes que tenemos implantados en las muñecas." "Y como el Factor controlan su apetito, se pueden manejar con mayor seguridad, ¿verdad?" remarcó Ren. Alisa asintió y Romeo continuó por ella "¡Por no hablar que obtenemos habilidades alucinantes, como súper fuerza y Poderes de Sangre!" Ahora ya tenían claro de dónde sacaban esa resistencia y fuerza que poseían para poder manejar un God Arc con una mano y a toda velocidad. Blake dió su grano de arena "¿Poder de Sangre?" y Hiro les dió información sobre el tema "Es un poder oculto dentro de un God Eater que cuando se despierta, este utiliza su propia fuerza de voluntad canalizada para influir en el proceso de interacción entre Células Oráculo, o Resonancia, para usar habilidades únicas para cada usuario que este incluso puede compartir con otros. También permite usar esa voluntad para imbuirla en los God Arcs y crear ataques y munición de un gran poder destructivo llamadas Artes Sanguinas y Balas de Sangre." Nora estaba… como siempre "¡Guau! ¡Son como Semblanzas! ¡Con razón salían esos rayos rojos y negros tan molones! ¿Y cada uno de vosotros tiene uno?" entonces Yuu se procedió a explicarle unos detalles "En realidad, sólo los de Blood han logrado despertar por completo sus Poderes de Sangre. Si no fuera por Hiro, no habríamos conseguido nuestras Artes Sanguinas y mucho menos, las Balas de Sangre." Todos miraron al Capitán de Blood "Tampoco es para tanto, solo hacía lo posible por ayudar a mis amigos y al resto de la humanidad." Hiro se rascó la cabeza con algo de vergüenza. Pyrrha preguntó "¿Y eso cómo es posible?" Ciel habló "El Poder de Sangre del Capitán es Evocación. Le permite activar cualquier potencial oculto de las personas con las que hace un vínculo. También puede amplificar la fuerza de voluntad de los demás y la de el mismo. Esa es una de las razones por las que es el Capitán. Su carisma y la importancia que le da a las conexiones entre las personas es lo que permite usar su habilidad al máximo, aparte de que es alguien con el que alguien puede contar, ya sea en las buenas o en las malas." ella recordó sonriendo el tiempo en el que él la salvó al incumplir órdenes. Cogió sin permiso un Soldado God Arc sólo para salvarla de la lluvia roja, únicamente porque la consideraba su amiga. A partir de entonces, Ciel se abrió a la familia tan disparatada que era Blood y al resto de gente. A pesar de sus escasas habilidades sociales, ella se integra cada vez más en la sociedad. El resto de Fenrir se encontraba orgulloso de Hiro, especialmente Yuu, quien era muy parecido a él. Debido a sus personalidades similares, se portaban casi como hermanos, poniendo la seguridad de los demás ante todo, discutiendo estrategias y quedando con sus amigos en el bar de la Madriguera. El Profesor Ozpin se encontraba impresionado. Un líder capaz con el potencial para desbloquear los talentos ocultos de los demás y aumentar su propia determinación junto a la de ellos. Ya había oído bastante, si ellos consiguieron aumentar la esperanza en un mundo devastado por dioses caídos, ellos pueden llevarla a Remnant y hacer que esta perdure, transmitiéndola por generaciones. Él sonrió. Salem no sabría por dónde la habían golpeado. Estos nuevos Guardianes trabajaran codo con codo para evitar la destrucción de la humanidad y de lo Faunus.

Ozpin se procedió a llamar la atención de los God Eaters "Por lo que había visto antes, sabía que tenía que hacerles una oferta. Pero después de lo que hemos oído, estoy dispuesto a todo para que la acepten. Pero antes, les tendré que explicarles sobre nuestro mundo antes de que tomen una decisión." Yuu, teniendo un presentimiento parecido al de todos en la sala sobre lo que iba a decir, dejó que continuara "Somos todo oídos." Ozpin prosiguió "Como ya habréis oído, nuestro mundo se llama Remnant. Pero lo que no sabréis es que su nombre proviene de la historia olvidada de nuestro planeta. Una de nuestras leyendas sobre nuestro mundo explica que desde que el hombre nació del polvo, este fue atacado por las Criaturas de Grimm, monstruos de la oscuridad que no poseen alma, desde el inicio de los tiempos. Nadie sabe sus orígenes pero sí sus intenciones. La humanidad estaba al borde de la extinción." los God Eaters tragaron saliva. Aunque los Grimm no eran nada comparados con los Aragami, habían logrado poner la civilización al colapso, por lo que eran un enemigo del que estar muy atentos "... pero la astucia y ingenuidad del hombre encendió la luz de la esperanza. El Polvo. Una forma de energía natural, que cumple bien con su apodo de "furia de la naturaleza"." mostró imágenes holográficas del Polvo desde su Scroll "Es capaz de generar fenómenos tales que para algunos sería como "magia"." Ahora los God Eaters estaban curiosos por saber lo que el Polvo era capaz de hacer y Licca ya estaba pensando en posibles formas de usarlo en su tecnología. "Con el Polvo, la humanidad fue capaz de mantener los Grimm a raya y de formar la civilización, como evidencian los Cuatro Reinos." Ozpin suspiró "Pero tarde o temprano, aquella paz se acabó. Sin la amenaza inminente de los Grimm, los humanos y Faunus se enfrentaron entre sí en guerras." Los God Eaters afirmaron sobre eso. Desde los antiguos tiempos de la Tierra, las civilizaciones humanas se enfrentaron entre sí, creando una historia de violencia y sangre. Incluso también tienen problemas como esos con la aparición de los Aragami. Habían grupos de supervivientes capaces de matar a otros para poder sobrevivir en ese páramo de planeta. Por no hablar de que había gente que estaba descontenta por Fenrir, la principal razón era porque solo dejaban entrar a los refugios oficiales a los que eran compatibles con las Células Oráculo. Las Residencias Satélite son una solución para poder acoger a un mayor número de personas bajo un techo seguro. Aunque era difícil, los esfuerzos de Cradle ganaron más respeto entre la gente que la mayoría de God Eaters, ya que son los encargados de los planes de colonización. Mejor continuamos con el tema de antes "Los más recientes y notables son la Gran Guerra de hace 80 años, donde la creatividad y el individualismo estaban en juego…" Vale… Una guerra civil por opresión era bastante lógico, pero ¿una especie de Guerra Mundial en el que se luchaba por la expresión de uno mismo? Eso sí que era nuevo. "... afortunadamente estas ganaron, por lo que hay una costumbre de dar nombres de colores, plantas o relacionados con el arte a los hijos e hijas debido a ello." Eso tenía cierta lógica: Ruby tenía el color rojo; Yang, el amarillo; Weiss, el blanco; y Blake alude al negro. "El otro conflicto revelante fue la Revolución Faunus. Los Faunus son una especie de humanos con rasgos animales, aunque han sido víctimas de discriminación desde hace tiempo." si alguno se hubiera fijado, Blake se encontró extrañamente incómoda. "La Revolución surgió como un intento de ganar los mismos derechos. El resultado, los Faunus ya tienen igualdad respaldada por la ley pero aún sigue habiendo discriminación." otro ejemplo reconocible de historia humana "El White Fang es el ejemplo más claro que hay. Al principio, un grupo pacífico que luchaba por la igualdad, ahora es una organización extremista que odia a los humanos y no dudará en usar la violencia." Más problemas de los que preocuparse.

"Esta es la historia resumida de nuestro mundo. Ahora bien, ¿sabéis lo que es el Aura?" Alisa contestó "¿No era la energía vital de los seres vivos?" "Cierto, ¿y la tenéis activada?" Los God Eaters estaban confusos. Sólo unos pocos han presenciado la existencia de energías mágicas o sobrenaturales, aparte de la Oráculo, pero esta era pura energía biológica que en conjunción con las Células Oráculo, tenía potencial infinito para crear y construir. Viendo sus caras, Ozpin les aclaró "Como ya sabéis, el Aura es la manifestación del alma. Todo ser vivo con alma la posee, pero muchos la tienen dormida. Cuando es activada, sus usuarios son capaces de realizar diversas habilidades: defensa, sanación, aumento del ataque, incluso poderes llamados Semblanzas. Las Semblanzas, al igual a vuestros Poderes de Sangre, son únicos para cada persona y representan un aspecto de la personalidad del usuario, aunque puede ser hereditario. Aparte, el Aura es imprescindible para liberar todo el potencial del Polvo." Aura, Polvo y Semblanza… si en la Tierra hubieran tenido esa habilidad, podrían haber tenido una oportunidad contra los Aragami, aunque lo que fastidia era que al contrario que los Grimm, los Aragami están vivos. Si los psiones con sus habilidades de sangre eran duros de pelar, si poseen Aura y Semblanzas, todo estaría perdido. Aunque era una razón más para investigarlos y ver si son compatibles con la tecnología Oráculo y tener una ventaja contra los Aragami cuando volvieran a su mundo. Hiro preguntó "¿Y cómo desbloquea uno su Aura?" "Con entrenamiento y talento, aunque es posible que uno que haya desbloqueado su Aura pueda despertar la de otros." "Pues entonces, me ofrezco voluntario, señor." Los demás estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de Hiro. Ozpin, creyendo saber cuáles eran sus intenciones, le pregunta de todos modos "¿Por qué quieres desbloquear su Aura, Capitán Kamui." "Con todo su respeto, Director Ozpin, nos gustaría aprender más sobre Remnant por dos motivos: uno, lo que aprendamos en este mundo nos servirá para cuando volvamos al nuestro, y dos, parece que nos quedaremos aquí durante un tiempo hasta que encontremos una manera de volver, por lo que habrá que adaptarse." Ozpin sonrió "Buen razonamiento, no me extraña que fueras capitán de un escuadrón especialista. Con una condición. El trato que os iba a proponer era el de ofreceros puestos como estudiantes y instructores a Beacon." Los God Eaters no parecían sorprendidos, es más, lo esperaban. Era normal que con esa demostración de habilidades y tecnología cualquiera vaya a aprovecharse. Pero necesitaban una base de operaciones fija donde conseguir aprovisionamiento y información. Aparte, ser estudiantes parece un cambio agradable. Hay escuelas de God Eaters como la Academia Valle del Lobo del Lejano Oriente, pero muchos de ellos no tuvieron una educación decente. Aunque Lindow sería el único que sería instructor a tiempo completo por razones obvias. Con respecto a enseñar a los futuros Cazadores, tampoco era tan mala idea. Aunque no sepan mucho sobre Grimm o Polvo, su experiencia de combate sería beneficiosa para los futuros defensores de este planeta. Después de ver que todos estaban de acuerdo, Yuu habló por todos "De acuerdo. Pero también tenemos nuestras condiciones. Tenéis que dejarnos espacio y recursos para montar un laboratorio y mantener equipamiento; no podemos entregaros tecnología Oráculo por su seguridad, un solo fallo y podrían haber Aragamis por todo Remnant, aunque os podemos dar información general y dar permiso para entrar al laboratorio bajo nuestra supervisión..." Ozpin y el resto de gente estaba de acuerdo. Por lo que habían oído, las Células Oráculo habían traído la catástrofe a su mundo, aunque también les ha ayudado a avanzar más en su tecnología en su meta para sobrevivir. "... especialmente si queremos que nos ayudéis a buscar un modo de viaje interdimensional." Aunque el resto de la sala no se podría creer aquello último, Ozpin lo vio como una oportunidad para aceptar. Si lograban comunicación con otras dimensiones, podrían beneficiarse mutuamente y mejorar sus mundos. "De acuerdo. Glynda, si quieres hacer los honores." Glynda dio un suspiro de resignación y se puso delante de Hiro "Solo relájate y habremos terminado." y se puso a desbloquearle el Aura.

En medio del proceso, Hiro sintió algo que quería salir dentro de él. Era como si su Poder de Sangre quisiera salir todo de golpe. Corrientes eléctricas rojas y negras empezaron a rodear al Aura de Hiro, haciendo que Glynda aleje su mano de él. Después de unos espasmos, una gran onda de Resonancia estalló del cuerpo de Hiro, engullendo Beacon y todo Vale. Todos estaban confundidos al ver que a los que no tenían su Aura, tenerla activada junto con las mismas chispas que Hiro, y los que la tenían activa, también tenían esas corrientes "¿Q-qué ha pasado?" preguntó Ruby. Hiro tenía el presentimiento de que sabía lo que era "Parece que mi Evocación… también funciona con Auras…"

En un de los lugares más recónditos y inhóspitos de Remnant, una figura femenina vestida de negro y con piel y pelo completamente pálidos abrió sus brillantes y malvados ojos rojos con globos oculares negros al sentir una perturbación "Uhmm. Así que una nueva luz ha aparecido en Remnant, y muy brillante además. Bien jugado Ozpin, pero, ¿cuánto aguantará hasta que se extinga, Cazadores de lo Divino?" y empezó a reírse de forma maniática.

El futuro de Remnant ha cambiado para siempre… ¿qué será de nuestros héroes?


End file.
